Rules and Guidelines
Welcome Welcome to the world of Sword Art Horizons. A community based around roleplaying the very popular VRMMO: Sword Art Online. Before starting your RP journey in the community there are a few rules and guidelines that we ask be looked over in order to find common ground and balance within this growing community. Rules are rather simple to follow but if need be, a moderator would always be willing to explain things further. To ask for help you can join our discord server here: https://discord.gg/TQS9u5r Ideas and suggestions are always appreciated, if you have a request please leave it in the #Suggestions section of the discord or even feel free to contact either Hitoshi Yamada or Heiri Sho on the MeWe community. Rules What is to be expected As part of the SAO: Horizons community we ask all members to at least read over the rules and follow them as they take part in the community. The rules are up for change occasionally but the moderators will update all members if a drastic change has been made. Guidelines Profiles Each member of the community may have up to two character profiles. With these profiles you can create our own friends, family members rivals, anything you want that you may not want other people to play part of. There will be a set template to help you along with your character creation, but feel free to add more to it. We also ask that you do not play a canon character from the anime as they will not exist in this universe. "Gameplay" Like in the game itself- the goal is to survive. Level up your character and face hardships. Remember that even though we consider the events of the anime to not exist, You can still die in the game. be cautious. once you lose your life you can not get it back. the only way to do so is if you have a special item to revive someone within a short amount of time. this item will be handed out accordingly and must be registered with the moderation team. If it is not registered, then it will not work Skills Each player will have up to 10 skills. these skills will remain canon to the community and can be found in the skills section of this wiki. You can have all 10 be canon or you can have 9 canon skills and 1 skill that you make up yourself. but this skill must be approved first before use. Example: Heiri has 9 skills that are found in game. her 10th skill is a custom skill called Sonnenblume in which she strikes the target 10 times switching between physical attacks, and strikes with her sword. each dealing small damage and finishing it off with a tough strike. Skills will have a leveling system which can be found on this page of the wiki: Parties and Guilds In game, you will be able to form parties to help you progress through the game and make friends. The parties you form must be counted for. The maximum amount of members you can have is 6 and the minimum is 2. You can also form and join guilds. The maximum amount of members you can have in a guild is 15 and the minimum is 2. When forming a guild you must keep into account what your guild will be named, who your leader will be and what your guild symbol is. all members must be registered in your guild. God-Modding What is god-modding? God-modding is a situation in an RP where a player decides to make themselves over powered (OP) or almost god-like. It is not only rude and disrespectful to other Roleplayers, but it is against the rules as well. How do you know if you're god-modding or if someone else may as well? There are many examples of god-modding but one way to tell is if you are in combat with someone, and they constantly avoid your strikes, not allowing for even a single hit. This is a form of god-modding as they are making themselves untouchable. Every action has a reaction It is important to keep in mind that you are roleplaying with other people, if you happen to find yourself in a combat situation against another player, you need react to whatever they throw at you. If someone says they go to strike you with their sword, you can not ignore the potential damage. an example of ignoring would be: Example: Hitoshi rushes Heiri, his hand clenched into a tight fist as he aims to make contact with her jaw. Heiri moves quickly, hitting him in the side with her sword. In this interaction, Heiri did not respond to the hit that was being thrown to her. This is seen as unfair. If you are roleplaying, make sure that you react to any action that is thrown to you. it is also important to use the "if it were to connect" format. in the above example, Hitoshi stated that he was aiming for her jaw. but does not state that it connects. This gives the other party a chance to react to the incoming hit. if you do not allow for a reaction then it won't give them a chance to hold their own in the fight. No magic Magic is not available in the game. like the anime, they did not have magic until Alfheim Online. If you are caught trying to use magic you will be warned. If you try to make a custom skill using magic, it will be denied. ERP ERP is short hand for "Erotic RP" also known as "Hentai" We ask that ERP remain out of the community or at least taken to Private messages. Though it is against the rules in the community, we know that it will most likely eventually take place so we ask that it's taken out of the community where others may see it. if you are caught ERPing in the community there will be consequences. Along with this rule we also would like to keep sexual or suggestive pictures out of the community as well. this includes pictures of naked or almost naked girls and boys. no pictures of them in their underwear, and no provocative poses. Player level and advancement All players will start out as level 1. There will be a leveling page on the wiki to help you keep track of what level you are or should be after spending time in the field fighting NPCs and training. The goal of SAO is to beat all 100 floors. we have a set rule that you can not beat a floor on your own. you must have at least 1 other person to help you attempt the floor boss. A moderator will be there to play the part of the boss. you can not play it yourself. Once a floor is cleared, the moderator will update the progress of the community. once a group clears the boss, all other players will be able to advance as well. In order to attempt to clear a boss, you must be a certain level. A moderator will post these requirements or you can check in on the wiki. Moderator abuse If a moderator is trying to talk to you about your profile, please respect their decision and work along with them. arguing about something that you are told to change or take care of will only result in you ending up in trouble. It is a lot less stressful for everyone if the rules are followed and you listen to any suggestions that are made. Thank you for your cooperation beforehand.